Many locations, such as coffee shops, libraries, and businesses, offer the public access to wireless networks. Such access may be complimentary or available for a fee. Public computer networks are common targets for infection by malicious code. Any computer which joins an infected public network may itself become targeted and infected by malicious code residing on the network.
Presently, there are a variety of techniques for scanning digital files transferred to a computer to determine whether any portion of the digital file matches a signature associated with a known virus or malicious code. Once identified, such dangerous files are quarantined and appropriate security measures taken. Unfortunately, due to an increase in exploitation of file format vulnerabilities, attacks that exploit relatively unknown vulnerabilities are becoming more common.